


no destination

by WonderTwinC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some friendships transcend battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no destination

Felicity flopped down on her couch with a contented sigh, her bags packed and her apartment picked up. In a few hours she’d be starting perhaps the greatest adventure of her life and she couldn’t wait. She couldn’t wait to be with Oliver on the road, exploring the world and falling in love with him even more.

But, it would have to wait, at least for another moment. She groaned as her phone buzzed, vibrating against her coffee table with vigor. Felicity batted at it with her foot, moving it closer to the edge of the table before she heaved herself forward, grabbing it and falling back into the couch.

It took her a moment of staring at the screen to realize who the caller was. “Captain Lance? Is everything alright? Did something hap-”

“Yeah, no - no everything’s just fine,” he answered, clearing his throat before he pushed on, “I, uh, was actually calling to check on your guy, make sure he was still breathing and what not.”

Despite her utter exhaustion, Felicity smiled. “He’s good, still breathing the last time I checked thanks to you.”

She wondered if Laurel had told him anything yet.

Quentin exhaled. “Good. As much I dislike Queen that doesn’t mean he deserves to get shot to pieces.”

“Oliver isn’t the easiest person to love,” Felicity agreed, “even at the best of times.”

“Unless it’s you,” he replied.

Felicity felt the blush creep up from her chest to her neck to her cheeks. “I - that-” she fumbled for words, the pink on her cheeks burning even darker when Captain Lance laughed.

“Don’t worry about it,” he offered. “As long as you’re happy. Lord knows he doesn’t deserve you, that’s for sure.”

“I’m happy,” she reassured him quickly, her blush fading somewhat. “He makes me happy.”

“Good. Just remind him that if he hurts you, I’ll be standing in line behind Laurel and the others.” The fact that he sounded entirely serious in the moment is what made Felicity laugh. The image of him standing behind Laurel and Dig and Thea with a strung up Oliver in their sights was priceless.

He cleared his throat. “Laurel mentioned you two are leaving town for a while.”

Felicity nodded, remembering a second later that he couldn’t see her. “We leave in the morning, actually. Destination unknown.” She hesitated for a moment, propping her feet up on the edge of the coffee table before she added, “It’s a little exciting, you know?”

He agreed. “I traveled a bit, years and years ago, back when I first married Laurel’s mother. Getting there was always hell,” at that he stopped and chuckled and she joined in. His voice turned somewhat nostalgic after that, “but the memories are pretty good. If you happen to end up near Coast City sometime, there’s this dingy bar on the outskirts of town that serves the best burger and fries you’ll ever get.”

“I’ll make sure we go,” Felicity smiled, pausing for a moment. “So does this mean that we’re okay now? You and me and - everyone?”

Quentin sighed. “Look, I still think what you guys are doing is reckless as hell, but I can’t deny that you and your group of masks have cleaned up this city for the better.”

“We all want the same thing, Captain Lance,” she said softly, “We just want Starling City and the people in it safe.”

“Yeah, I know -” he cleared his throat. “Just - keep up the good job, alright?”

“I thought the Arrow was dead,” she stated quietly.

“Maybe he is,” he replied, his voice sounding none too confident of that, “but it doesn’t mean it ends with him.”

The all too familiar feeling of tears threatened to overwhelm Felicity. She sniffled , determined not to cry a second time tonight. “I’ll make sure to pass along the message.”

Quentin coughed, his voice a bit rougher when he spoke again, “Take care of yourself, Miss Smoak.”

“You too, Captain Lance,” she whispered, exhaling slowly when she heard the click of him hanging up.

Maybe they’d all be okay.

 

 


End file.
